Swamplandian Unionism
Swamplandian Unionism Flag.png|Republican/Kinsekian Flag Swamplandian Unionism.png|Boundries of Swamplandian Union Highlandic Empire.png|Highlandic Federation Flag (circa 3536) Physical Treaty.jpg|Signed Treaty of Bradley Unionism in the Highlandic Federation, also referred to as Swamplandian Unionism, is a political ideology favouring the continued union of the Republic of White Highlands and the Union of Kinsek within the body of the Highlandic Federation. Swamplandian Unionism is closely linked to Highlandic Nationalism, and opposes Republican or Kinsekian nationalism Unionism has historically been a significant issue within the politics of the Republic of White Highlands and formerly the Communist State of Kinsek, and has continued to play a significant role in the politics of both nations, and has become since it's inception a substantial and widespread ideology throughout the Highlanic Federation. History The ideology orginated early in the 30th Century, after the collapse of the Gijonian empire the state of Swamplandia was torn into the smaller states of Bashir and Swampland. There has been repeated though failed attempts to restore the union. Untill that of 3529 with the creation of the Highlandic Federation. Swamplandian Unionism is now therefore a key proponent in that of both Kinsekian and Republican politics, especially since the creation of the Highlandic Federation. Critics have cited once labelled it as a form of jingoism, because of how the fascist government of 3479 - 3510 advocated it as a precursor to Highlandic Nationalism. Inception Swamplandian Unionism was founded in the aftermath of the fall of the Swamplandian Kingdom. Regional invaders such as the Gijonian and later Belonian empires created a source for conflict and nationalism between the two countries. Swamplandian Unionism was founded to counter nationalism and keep the newly independent country of Swampland together into a political union. It was initially most popular within the Aristocrats situated in the bordering regions of the country, limited taxation of cross border property and trade meant that many traders, influenced by prospering business rejected the idea of erecting a new political border. The idea of Unionism however was pitted against centuries of religious alignment, Western Bashir with Islam - Northern Swampland with Christianity. Many even tried to settle for the creation of a sucessor state in the middle of the two countries, encompassing modern day Estobania. Despite fierce resistence, the Bashirian Assembly proclaimed Khalin Javid as the first Sultan in centuries in 2936. Swampland once again proclaimed it's monarchy again in 2938 and suceeded from the Union. The Long Interregnum Modernisation and Republicanism Modern Swamplandian Unionism was recreated in 3479 in the form of Imperial Unionism by the then Fascist leader Adam Sutler, of the newly created state of the Republic of White Highlands. Imperial Unionism, the creation of the political union through Imperialism was coined as a precursor to Highlandic Nationalism, which too has it's founding in the toltalitarian state. Regardless of the will of the people, various plans were drawn up from 3479 - 3510 for a full invasion of the circa The Republic El Alemata. The Nationalist Movement Party, which was run by Sutler - by 3000 had committed it'self to the creation of a union similar to the Swamplandian Union largerly for political and military gain from within and around the country and region. The growth of a more Jingoistic stance was also evident within some groups of the population, more specifically the former Swamplandian ancestors who lived in the Eastern regions of the Republic, who saught to rid the Oligarch government in power at the time. 3510 marked the Glorius Revolution. Initially this marked a collapse in support for Union, however after the creation of the Republican parliament new forms of Swamplandian Unionism came to being, most notably and popularly Federal Unionism. This originally stemed from the more moderate voices of the Nationalist Movement Party, but they would later split to the form the Highlandic Democratic Party, Liberals and Socialists within the chamber also favoured Federal Unionism over a offensive war against a neighbouring country. 'Terminology' The term Swamplandian Unionism derives from the periods 2567 - 2798 in which the two states. Kingdom of Swampland '''and '''Kingdom of Bashir were unified after being invaded by the Gijonian empire. The successsor and unified state was dervied the name Swampland '''or the '''Swamplandian Union. The terminology thus into a closer political union between the countries represents a recreation of a larger state. Since the Union Enactment Act, the term Highlandic Unionism has also been used reversebly in replacement of the old term. This refers to the Highlandic Federation, and should not be confused with the similar ideology of Highlandic Nationalism. 'Forms of Swamplandian Unionism' Though the common goal of creating a union between the two countries has been widely accepted, there are divisions amongst political groups, parties and organisations as to how to achieve such Unionism between the two countries. Federal Unionism Federal Unionism was one of the common forms of Swamplandian Unionism which is favoured by many democrats and liberals alike and is the most common. Federal Unionism favours the achievement of Unionism not through one of the nations overpowering the over through political means, but more achieving a union through a federalised system where in effect both of the nations involved form a Federation, thus acheiving political union. Though this has received much credit, critics state that such Federal Union may not be entirely possible when for example one country has the potential to overpower the other country. Such instances and examples are evident through the existence of the Communist State of Kinsek during the 31st - 33rd Centuries, and currently with the political and economic rise of the Republic. If a popular legislative is to be created then the budget, defence spending etc would have to go to a per citizen basis. Meaning that overall Amelatians would get a lower portion of the budget spent on them, this would also mean that in any democratic chamber the Amelatians would be outvoted unless giving them per capita more say over the federation. Confederal Unionism Confederal Unionism was similar to Federal Unionism, however instead of joining a one nation. Condeferal Unionism adopts a Confederate form of government, creating a external intergovernmental organisation to manage the collective affairs of the two nations. Local and legislative powers can then in turn be devoled to what would be regional assemblies of parliaments. Imperial Unionism Imperial Unionism is one of most extreme forms of Swamplandian Unionism. Rather then creating a union through peaceful or democratic means, Imperial Unionism refers to the achievement of union through firstly the invasion, then colonisation and finally the assimilation of one state over the other. Rather then create a federation or confederation the ideology preceeds that to achieve a proper and permanent union then t he stronger, more populus nation must overpower the smaller and weaker one to achieve a de facto ''union rather than that of a democratic one. Imperial Unionism has been considered by some to be a prepriotory for Imperialism, particularly with that of Highlandic Unionism. Such form of Union became largerly prominent in the 30th Century after Swampland gained independance from the Belonian empire, and found it'self at the forefront of regional politics. Other eras of prominence were once again during the 32nd Centuries and again during the closure of the 35th Century. Critics have warned that although such form of Unionism may be possible and perhaps quicker, such Imerpial Unionism would also be costly as to a invasion and construction costs. 'Swamplandian Unionism today.''' It has been described by many historians that Swamplandian Unionism has become one the most important political philosophies of the 36th century within White Highlands. The continued prominence of Swamplandian Unionsm throughout the 3500's, being a direct cause of first the creation, then growth and expansion of the Highlandic Federation. Today the Highlandic Federation, or the Sovereign Federation of White Highlands is a fully federal sovereign state, with it's own judiciaral and governmental systems, enshrined within the Highlandic Constitution is the prominence of Provincial Sovereignty. Category:Highlandic Federation